pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paralyzed
Paralyzed, also known as Paralysis and abbreviated as PAR, is a status effect. Main series Generation I Paralysis reduces the targets Speed stat by 25%. Also, it has a 1/4 chance of being unable to attack that turn, known as "Fully Paralyzed". Small Lightning Bolts appear at the beginning of each turn. Generation II Paralysis is exactly the same as in Generation I, but with one change. If Baton Change is used, the Speed reduction is ignored. Two lightning bolt "shields" appear at the beginning of the turn. Generation III Paralysis is exactly the same as in Generation II. Lightning bolts appear around flash around the Pokémon while fully Paralyzed. Generation IV Paralysis is exactly the same as in Generation II. Lightning appears around the fully Paralyzed Pokémon. Generation V Paralysis is exactly the same as in Generation II. Lightning appears around the Paralyzed Pokémon when fully Paralyzed. Generation VI Causes Moves *Tri Attack - Has a 6.7% chance of Paralysis. *Bolt Strike - 10% chance of Paralysis. *Thunder Fang - 10% chance of Paralysis. *ThunderPunch - 10% chance of Paralysis. *ThunderShock - 10% chance of Paralysis. *Volt Tackle - 10% chance of Paralysis. *Body Slam - 30% chance of Paralysis. *Bounce - 30% chance of Paralysis. *Discharge - 30% chance of Paralysis. *DragonBreath - 30% chance of Paralysis. *Force Palm - 30% chance of Paralysis. *Freeze Shock - 30% chance of Paralysis. *Lick - 30% chance of Paralysis. *Secret Power - 30% chance of Paralysis if in a building or normal terrain. *Spark - 30% chance of Paralysis. *Thunder - 30% chance of Paralysis. *Glare - Paralyzes on contact. *Stun Spore - Paralyzes on contact. *Thunder Wave - Paralyzes on contact. *Zap Cannon - Paralyzes on contact. Abilities *Static - 30% chance of Paralysis when a physical move is used. *Effect Spore - 10% chance of Paralysis, but may also cause Poisoning or Sleep. Cures, Immunity, and Prevention Items *Parlyz Heal *Full Heal *Full Restore *Sacred Ash *Old Gateau *Heal Powder *Casteliacone *PRZCureBerry *Cheri Berry *Lum Berry *Lava Cookie Moves *Rest *Refresh *Heal Bell *Aromatherapy Abilities *Natural Cure *Hydration *Shed Skin *Magic Guard *Limber *SmellingSalt Console series Pokémon Stadium Paralysis reduces the targets Speed stat by 25%. Also, it has a 1/4 chance of being unable to attack that turn, known as "Fully Paralyzed". Pokémon Stadium 2 Paralysis is exactly the same as in Pokémon Stadium, but with one change. If Baton Pass is used, the Speed reduction is ignored. Pokémon Battle Revolution Paralysis reduces the targets Speed stat by 25%. Also, it has a 1/4 chance of being unable to attack that turn, known as "Fully Paralyzed". If Baton Pass is used, the Speed reduction is ignored. Side games Pokémon TCG series Since both games follow the Trading Card Game, Paralysis is the same. The Pokémon cannot attack or retreat for one turn while Paralyzed. The card is turned clockwise when Paralyzed. Trading Card Game The Pokémon cannot attack or retreat for one turn while Paralyzed. The card is turned clockwise when Paralyzed. Anime *In Poké Ball Peril, Professor Ivy had been paralyzed when she attempted to save a Raticate who wandered too close to a group of Vileplume who were releasing Stun Spore. *In The Stun Spore Detour, Ash and Tracey both become paralyzed after inhaling Vileplume's Stun Spore. Misty sets out alone to find Salveyo weed to cure them. Jessie also suffered a similar fate which force James and Meowth to find Salveyo weed themselves. They ultimately make a plan to steal the Salveyo weed that Misty collected. But because she felt bad and knew that they were trying to help Jessie, she gave some of hers to them. The weed was boiled into tea and Ash, Tracey, and Jessie fully recovered. *In Scraggy—Hatched to be Wild!, Scraggy becomes paralyzed after being attacked by a wild Galvantula. Iris and Axew retrieve an herb which she then crushes into a medicine to cure his status ailment. Manga Gallery Category:Status Conditions